


Amaranthine Nights (Tell me more tell me more)

by AntivanCrafts



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, also featuring transgender!carver, and for eating out live its going out of style, archive warning for protigious amount of cuddling like whoa you guys, carver and nathaniel reuinite in both the figurative and biblical sense, let's just say nathaniel puts his mouth where his money is B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrafts/pseuds/AntivanCrafts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel Howe has a very warm homecoming from Carver Hawke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine Nights (Tell me more tell me more)

Carver was always out of sorts when Nathaniel was away on scouting trips into the Deep Roads, and not just for the rather visceral reminders of a time he'd rather forget. It was the twelfth day since Nathaniel had left and he'd paced restlessly about the keep for most of the morning, enough the warden commander eventually took notice and ordered him to do something constructive with all of that energy, which is how Carver found himself trailing upstairs exhausted from a long day of running the recruits through their paces.

He was smothering a jaw cracking yawn behind his hand as he opened the door to his and Nathaniel's shared room, fully expecting it to be just as cold and dark and empty as he'd left it because who else would trouble themselves to make sure the fire in their room was lit with Nathaniel off splitting heads, only to find that slow sinking in his gut pleasantly replaced with a ballooning feeling of warmth to match the heat that met him. A fire crackled cheerfully in the hearth, along with scattering of candles that sent rosy gold shadows dancing across Nathaniel's face where he turned from he was crouched their storage chest. His careworn face eased into a smile that eased the last of that tight knot clenched tight behind his ribs, and Carver found himself crossing the room in five swift strides to throw himself into Nathaniel's arms, burying his face into his neck to smother a sob that would have shamed him not too long ago but that now made him laugh, made him pull back to cup Nathaniel's face to kiss him again and again and again.

"Hello, lovely," Nathaniel murmured, easing them back step by step until the back of his knees hit the bed and they sank down upon it. "Its okay. I'm alright, see?" He reached up to cover Carver's shaking hands with his own and smiled against Carver's mouth.

"Yeah," Carver croaked, relief spreading through him like he'd just swallowed a bolt of mulled wine. "I knew you would be, but..." He bent his head to bump his forehead against Nathaniel's easing out a shuddering breath. "Its good your back. Minds tend to wander to dangerous places after too long."

"Don't I know it, Nathaniel said, carding his fingers through Carver's hair. "I started to think you'd be so desperate for my company you'd start to-"

"Do not." Carver growled, but he was laughing, shoulders shaking with that strange amusement that came from relief thay made even the worst jokes wonderful, because Nate was back, was safe. He couldn't seem to stop touching him, running his hands across his shoulders and back down. It was as easy and automatic as breathing to start reaching for the ties of Nathaniel's sleep clothes, suddenly needing to feel him, to see him.

Nathaniel, it seemed, had had a similar idea. Caught at Carver's hands and settled them on his shoulders, using the new angle to give him better access to Carver's neck. He mouthed where it met his shoulder, making Carver's hips roll thoughtlessly against him with a soft sound that went straight to Nathaniel's cock, made his hands clutch convulsively tight around Carver's hips before relaxing.

"Let me see you," Nathaniel said, and Carver couldn't find the breath in him to argue, not until he had wriggled out of his own work trousers and shirt and binder, until he was sitting naked on Nathaniel's lap and Nathaniel still hadn't made the slightest move to remove his own.

"You've got too many clothes on," Carver complained, whined really, wanting, needing, to feel Nathaniel's skin against him right now, but Nathaniel wasn't cooperating. Carver wriggled in his lap, hoping to give him the message, but that just made Nathaniel laugh, made him catch Carver up by the hips and ease him back onto the bed. "My, aren't we impatient tonight." He sounded entirely too smug, and Carver gave him the glare he deserved.

"All I've had is my hand for almost two weeks," he growled. "A man can't survive on that, not after having had-"

"Such a marvelous specimen to compare it to?" Nathaniel clicked his tongue against his teeth as he settled between Carver's legs, smiling up at him. "Its a heavy burden having had my attentions. Did you weep as you brought yourself to completion without me? Tell m about it. In detail."

"Smug bastard," Carver started to say, then gasped when Nathaniel closed his mouth over Carver's clit and started to flicker his tongue in just the war Carver liked. Let his head loll back on the pillow with a fervent curse as Nathaniel delved his tongue between his folds, lapping inside him until Carver gasped, he pleaded. The muscles in his legs started to leap as Nathaniel pressed closer, gripping his thighs tightly to keep them spread wide as he made up for every hour, every minute they'd been apart, refamiliarizing himself with Carver's every shift and sigh. Rediscovered that a long swipe of his tongue up the length of his cunt made Carver whine, that doing it again as he started to flicker long fingers over Carver's clit made whimpering sighs catch in the back of Carver's throat, made his hips leap up to push Nathaniel's mouth where he wanted him. Without thought, he reached for Nathaniel's hair, threaded his fingers through silky strands and tugged, desperate to bring Nathaniel where he needed him most, but, again, as always, Nathaniel wasn't cooperating.

Nathaniel made a pleased noise and pinned Carver's hips to the bed, earning another groan and a whap of a pillow over the head when he kept right on teasing Carver, which disturbed him not in the least but which made Carver arch, made warmth flood through him. He'd come, he knew he had, had felt liquid head squirt down across Nathaniel's mouth, but he did not let up for one second. Kept right on licking and suckling at his clit, drawing it into his mouth and flickering his tongue as he slowly pushed one, then two fingers inside of him, crooking them until Carver sobbed, until the spreading coils of warmth that had been building and building at the base of his spine grew and expanded and burst. Made him jerk, made his spine bow again and again, tense as a bowstring, and all the while Nathaniel kept pumping his fingers in and out, murmuring how beautiful his love was against his skin until Carver slowly eased back down onto the bed.

He caressed Carver's legs as the aftershocks threaded up and down his spine, kissed the inside of his knee. "Now that I've had my dinner," he said, as Carver's breathing started to slow, "I think its time for the meat course."

"You did not," Carver groaned, then squealed when Nathaniel gathered him up and flipped him around so that his arse was in the air. Anticipation made him breathless, made him press his thighs together, catching his breath at the slick that made them slide and letting out a whine when Nathaniel eased them wide again, one hand on his hip as he used the other to line himself up, but not before teasing Carver with the head of his cock, running it up and down Carver's folds until he squirmed, slicking himself up with Carver's arousal.

"I did," Nathaniel said, all casual, as if he wasn't teasing Carver to the point of frustration, as if they were sitting down for dinner instead of lying sprawled in what would be an incredibly compromising position, should anyone choose to walk in just now. That hadn't seemed to occur to Nathaniel though, or maybe it had. "Did you expect any less?"

"I expected-" Carver started, then gulped down a moan when Nathaniel tugged him back onto his cock, pushing himself deep inside in one long thrust. Carver bit down on the inside of his wrist, mindful that the others would be returning to their neighboring rooms within the hour, but he'd barely closed his mouth on his skin before Nathaniel rocked his hips in shallow arcs, burying himself in Carver until Carver hiccuped out a sob. "None of that now, I want to hear you," Nathaniel grunted, shifting Carver's hips so that on his next stroke he brushed against that spot that made Carver see stars. Carver let out an obscene sound he wouldn't have thought he was capable of a year ago and pushed back to meet his next thrust, groaning at the sensation of being stretched and filled.

"Nate," he pleaded, "Nate Nate Nate." He couldn't have said what he needed at the time without further babbling but Nathaniel did. He bent to press his chest against Carver's back and reached around to tease at Carver's clit just as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep in Carver's cunt. They both groaned as he slowly pulled out until the just the head remained inside then drove in hard.

Carver hiccuped when he bottomed out, he groaned, pushed his ass higher in the air to meet Nathaniel's every thrust. "Please," he cried out against the pillow in a cracked voice, sounding needy, wanton, and he didn't care on bit. In fact, it inflamed him further, made him spread his legs wider for Nathaniel until every stroke made him hover on the verge of a shout.

Nathaniel understood without another word needing to be said. Set one hand on Carver's shoulder and another on the curve of his hip and set a bruising pace. They both needed this, needed to feel each other, mark each other, wipe away every mile and every day until there was nothing but the sounds and smells and immediacy of sex. Nathaniel's balls slapped wetly against his cunt with every hard thrust, wringing out a wail. Carver lifted a hand to grip at Nathaniel's hair just as Nathaniel reached around for his breasts where they swayed with every thrust and started to pinch and twist them until Carver jerked, until his chest ached with need and a fierce love.

"Please, please," he gasped, "I need to see you."

Nathaniel stopped long enough to turn Carver around, making him sob with loss when Nathaniel's cock slid, dripping, out of him, and then Nathaniel shoved back in hard enough the headboard knocked against the wall, then again, setting a rhythm, a dance, that tasted like home as Carver closed his teeth on Nathaniel's neck. He started to suck hard as Nathaniel groaned his name, as his hips started to stutter against him, signaling his release, but Nathaniel had no intention of coming before Carver did.

He worked a hand between them and started to finger Carver's clit. It was slick where Carver's arousal had spattered them both with every thrust, and Carver groaned at the wet, fast tattoo, cried out Nathaniel's name on a broken moan, and then he was flying apart in the circle of Nathaniel's arms, the whole world whiting out at the edges. He heard Nathaniel give a shout and grip his hips bruisingly tight as he thrust once, twice more before spending himself deep inside Carver, the both of them shuddering against each other in quick succession, enough the whole world was lost to them.

They came back slowly, gradually, Nathaniel braced on his elbows over Carver. He pulled Carver forward to kiss the top of his head, or tried to. Partway there Carver twisted to seek out his mouth. He could taste himself on Nathaniel's lip and tongue, and he hummed contentedly before he let out a breathless laugh, tucking himself against Nathaniel's chest as he sank onto his side next to him. "Tired already, old man? Good thing for that warden stamina to balance it out."

"Brat," Nathaniel huffed, reaching around to slap Carver's ass just as he gave hard thrust where he was still buried inside Carver, making Carver gasp and clutch at his hair. "You're insatiable. You'd age anyone before their time. These grey hairs are from you."

"What, one hair for each time?" A slow, self satisfied grin settled on Carver's face. "Surprise you have any black hair left at all."

That earned him a laugh and a kiss, and that, too, tasted like coming home, as it had always been.


End file.
